The Coruscant Guardian
by Sir Complex
Summary: The Jedi Temple Guards were all brave-or were they? There was one exception; he came to hate himself for it after the Temple was invaded-Order 66- and he ran away, leaving the younglings to die. Five years after Order 66 he lives guiltily on Level 1313 of the Coruscant Underworld, earning his wage as a petty criminal. Until the Empire took someone vital away. Then he vowed revenge.
1. Prologue

**Hello! :) **

**This story has been sitting in my mind for a while now, and it's about time I put it up. The main character(s) are of my creation, but I don't own the Star Wars universe or Coruscant or the Jedi Temple Guards. **

**There WILL be some familiar characters entering my story soon and the Coruscant Guards ARE considered canonical. They were featured in the Clone Wars TV show, and I highly recommend watching it, just because it is really good. :D**

**But you don't have to. I still say that you give my story a try, maybe you'll like it! ;)**

**WARNING: This really should be an M rated fanfic, because it has extreme violence and harassment, and some characters will be using the word like arse along with plenty of Star Wars slang.  
**

**AND did I mention this was going to be violent?Later on, not in this chapter.  
**

**So, here goes! :D **

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0-TCG PROLOGUE-0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**"**__**Seldom, very seldom, does complete truth belong to any human disclosure; seldom can it happen that something is not a little disguised, or a little mistaken." **_

_**-Jane Austen**_

**Prologue**

**_Present_**

**_Corusc_**_a__**nt**_

**_District Unknown_**

**_Level Unknown_**

" Five years ago, the Galaxy was caught in a violent civil war. These were dark times when the Republic's clone troopers fought the malicious forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, or the C.I.S. The Republic's clone army was led by Jedi, powerful warriors who wielded lightsabers -glowing swords that could cut through anything- and a mysterious power known as the force.

"This power allowed them to control things around them with their minds. Using this, they could lift the heaviest of objects with the slightest of ease. The Jedi also had remarkable leadership and decision making skills, which they used to lead the clones with precision and effectiveness. Together, the Jedi and clones fought the C.I.S and its leaders, Dooku and General Grievous, for two long years.

"However, as all with too much power eventually do, they became corrupt…..

"During the Clone Wars, there was an elite group of Jedi dedicated to defending the Jedi Temple against C.I.S spies, terrorists, assassins, and bounty hunters- and to lay down their lives doing so, if need be. They wore long robes marked with ancient symbols and carried lightsaber pikes- double bladed lightsabers with long hilts for extra precision and more leverage- in their gloved hands.

"Under their hoods they wore a mask with curved markings and two narrow eyeholes, through which it was impossible to see the eyes. These masks were identical and revealed nothing about the wearer. It was said that there was a voice changer in each or these that made their voices sound the same; a deep, resonating voice of command.

"This mask was often the last thing an invader of the temple saw before they were persecuted.

"These men had the title of Jedi Temple Guard; a rather fitting name, if I do say so myself. They fought with unwavering courage and loyalty to the Jedi and the Republic, and were considered heroes during the Clone Wars. They-"

"Father, I've heard this before, remember? Can you skip the part about them being so noble and stuff and get to the battle?"

_Sigh._ "I'm getting to that part, son. _Do _have some patience. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. They were extremely loyal and-"

"_Father!_"

"I'm just joking. Eventually the Jedi became corrupt. They tried to seize power for themselves, and when the Great Chancellor Palpatine found out, they attempted his assassination and sought to destroy the Republic, for the treacherous Jedi had struck a deal with the C.I.S Separatists!

"The Chancellor was seconds from death when a hero came from nowhere and struck him down. This hero was Lord Vader. The Chancellor then ordered the clones to arrest the Jedi, but the Jedi would rather die than surrender to the clones. They fought back and were killed by the Clones, who outnumbered them several thousand to one. The Jedi were overconfident in their abilities, and arrogance leads to defeat. Even as they were wiped out across the Galaxy, some decided to take things one step further. Jedi Master Plo Koon crashed his starfighter into a Republic base, attempting to destroy it. Thankfully, he was the only casualty.

"Some also attempted to help the turned evil Jedi. General Rahm Kota led his own Militia and killed off many members of the clone 235th battalion. He and his Militia still attack vital Imperial Bases occasionally, and Bounty Hunters sent to hunt him down have returned; in pieces. He is now on the Imperial's Most Wanted list.

"But that is not all. The Wookies, being the _pigs_ they are, helped Jedi Grand Master Yoda escape on Kashyyyk; after killing off Clone Commander Gree and almost four-thousand of his five-thousand men.

"On Coruscant, Master Windu tried to kill Chancellor Palpatine, but was killed by Vader and sent flying out a window.

"Although most of the Jedi spread across the Galaxy were dead, many were still alive in the Jedi Temple. Chancellor Palpatine, now Emperor Sidious, ordered the 501st Legion and the Coruscant Guard to raid the Temple. They were led by Vader.

"A historical battle, which many believe to be the bloodiest battle of the Clone Wars, ensued. Legend has it that the Temple's carpets and floors were painted red with blood.

"The Jedi Temple Guards and the Jedi inside, despite being traitorous to the Republic, fought with great dedication, and the bodies of both the clones and Jedi covered the floor. Several _thousand_ clones were mutilated, but eventually the Jedi were overrun by sheer numbers and the might of those wanting what was best for the Republic. The Jedi Temple was cleared, and after two years of war, the Galaxy knew peace at last.

"But, Father, if they were so… outplundered, why wouldn't they run away?"

"Son, I believe you mean _outnumbered._ And they didn't run because they were brave and fought for their home. They weren't cowards."

"But _Father…_ what if one of them was scared and ran away and then he decided he would take over the galaxy and then he would-"

_Chuckle._ "What an imagination you have, son. No need to worry, Darth Vader took care of them all. Now go to sleep, you need to fdo good on your Imperial History exam tomorrow. If you do well on it, who knows, maybe you can become an important Imperial Officer like me someday!"

_Giggle. _"Okay Father!"

"Excuse Me?"

"Oh, I mean, _yes sir_, Officer Rydair*, sir!"

"Good boy. Do your old man proud. Fight for the glory of the Empire. As for now, focus on doing well on your exam. Good night, son."

**0o0o0o0o0o0-TCG PROLOGUE-0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Please take the time to review and tell me how it is. I know it was absurdly short, but aren't most Prologues? **

**Here's a tip….. I like easter eggs, so look up some characters in Wookipedia, and maybe you'll find something interesting! I'll always tell you when a character is OC(of my creation) by putting an asterisk (*) after it. Like Officer Rydair. If possible, I'll use canonical characters as much as I can. **

**And WATCH OUT FOR THE NAMES. I have a feeling we'll see Officer Rydair again…. ;) **

**I know I didn't introduce you to the main character yet… but you'll know who it is when you see him next chapter. **

**If you have any questions, leave them in the review or PM me! :) Thanks, mate! **

**Have a wonderful day! :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Order 66 (Part 1)

**Hey! :D **

**I decided to split Order 66 into two chapters, because even though this is only the first part, it's almost four thousand words long. xD**

**WARNING, again :p: This chapter is ****_really_**** violent. It includes decapitating, killing of padawans, killing of jedi, and somewhat descriptive killing in general. It is not for the faint of heart. There is also cursing. And there will be an Anakin you will most likely want to punch. **

**There is a really sad and dark song that I would recommend listening to as you read. I put a little Authors Note where I'd recommend starting the song. The song is "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence. I also recommend listening to a happy song after you read, or else you'll be depressed/angry the rest of the day. **

**All of the characters I put an asterisk(*) after their name the first time you meet them are OC (Other Characters: Of my creation)**

**Yes, you'll meet the main character in this chapter. :D**

**With that note, start reading! :D**

**-TCG CH. 1: Order 66 Part One-**

**Prologue**

**_5 Years Ago_**

**_Corusc_**_a__**nt**_

**_Jedi Temple_**

For the past hour, Parcel*'s brain had been racked by wave after wave of grief and fear, resonating through the force from places millions of light years away. He gritted his teeth as he endured the most recent of said shockwaves. _Stang!_ _What in the galaxy was going on? _

Parcel and his partner Oaniv* were standing at the Formal Entrance of the Jedi Temple, holding their lightsabers across their chests. They wore the distinguishing robes and mask of the Jedi Temple Guard, and were on their shift that began at 1500 sharp and ended at1900. This shift was normally uneventful, aside from the occasional nosy reporter, cursing civilian or second-rate assassin.

Oaniv was an expert at negotiating with discontent civilians and reporters alike, usually not having to say anything at all; instead, he gave a free demonstration of his skill with a lightsaber pike. Parcel, on the other hand, disposed of the more violent and potentially dangerous visitors. He once killed an assassin with his bare hands, without even drawing his lightsaber. The unfortunate assassin was only armed with a blaster rifle and a vibroblade. He didn't last long.

The Jedi Council had frowned upon his decision to kill the assassin, of course. However, he responded to their criticism by stating that the Galaxy was better off without the scumbag anyway.

Needless to say, the Council didn't like Parcel or Oaniv all too much, but they were fine warriors, and fiercely loyal. Thus the Council tolerated their shortcomings.

"So much death, Oaniv," Parcel said quietly, his voice amplified by his helmet.

"I know… even for a war… something is _very_ wrong…" Oaniv said, his already deep voice a rumble through the helmet. Parcel supposed his was the same.

"Major Separatist attack?" Parcel asked.

"I don't think so… too much even for something like that. And why haven't we heard about it?" Oaniv said, thoughtful as always. There was a pause. Normally Oaniv and Parcel would be chatting it up and making Yoda jokes to cover their anxiety. But today the feeling of death was _so_ terrible…

"I heard Master Windu saying that Palpatine is the Sith lord," Oaniv said, breaking the silence.

"That bloody bastard!" Parcel said, blood boiling for a fight. He gritted his teeth. "Right under our noses too… maybe the Republic citizens are right. Maybe the war _is_ clouding our vision." Oaniv didn't disagree.

"Yeah, well leave it to the civilians to blame the ones who are defending their sorry arses for the war," Oaniv scoffed bitterly.

Then Parcel looked out to see a sight he would remember for the rest of his life.

He saw a massive group of clones headed towards them, at least two hundred clones. Most had the blue markings of the clone 501st division, but others had the red of the Coruscant Guard. They marched, their boots stomping loudly on the concrete in an unnerving rhythm. Parcel breathed in sharply. Oaniv followed his gave, seeing the massive group of clones. Oaniv squared his shoulders, gripping his lightsaber pike tightly. Parcel snapped out of his gaze and followed suit.

_The clones were being led by a tall hooded figure_, Parcel noted. There was something about the whole situation that unnerved him. But his concerns ceased as Master Turokk, one of the Jedi that Master Windu left in charge of guarding the temple, joined them at the Temple's entrance. Turokk was a formidable warrior and a kind and righteous man. He smiled broadly.

"Ahh, Skywalker has returned! Master Windu must have arrested the Chancellor, and he must have sent Skywalker with these men to defend the temple! But still… I feel as if something horrible has just happened…" Turokk turned to the Temple Guards. "Do you feel it as well? It is making Master Drallig and me _most_ uneasy…" Master Drallig was the Temple's Battlemaster, also in charge of protecting the Temple along with Turokk and Shaak Ti.

"Yes, Master. We feel it as well." Parcel said, as Oaniv nodded slightly.

Turokk nodded a little, wondering. "Stay here and watch the doors. I must speak with Anakin." And with that, he was off. Parcel was a little relieved. The hooded figure was Skywalker? Then there was nothing to worry about.

**-Same Time, 27 meters to the East -**

Jedi Master Turokk approached the hooded figure, Anakin Skywalker. To Skywalker's back was over 250 clone troopers. Only half of a legion.

"Anakin, what's going on?" Turokk said hurriedly. "Something happened. Something horrible. How bad _is_ it-?

"You have _no_ idea," Anakin snarled, activating his lightsaber and slicing Turokk's head with one swing. Turokk fell to the ground, dead.

"Attack." Anakin said, for he still thought of himself as Anakin Skywalker. But Skywalker he was no longer.

Vader had just killed his second Jedi, for the first had been Mace Windu. And there would be _many_ more to come…

**-Same Time, 27 meters to the West - [A/N: Start music?]**

"What the _hell?"_ Parcel seethed. "Anakin! _Traitorous slimeball!_"

Oaniv brought the comlink on his arm up to his face. "We must notify Master Drallig!" Oaniv said. "Master! Master Drallig, do you copy! _Stang! _ The clones are jamming our comms, dammit!"

Parcel cursed furiously. The clones were getting within 15 meters now. For some reason they held their fire, but Parcel knew that wouldn't last long. "What do we do, brother?" He asked.

Oaniv looked at him, and Parcel knew he was smiling a grim, knowing smile. "Go, my brother. Go warn the others. I'll stay and keep them busy. Go… I'll see you soon." He said.

Parcel nodded. "May the Force be with you, brother." And with that, he ran inside.

Parcel squared his shoulders, activating his lightsaber pike one blade at a time. He pointed it at the incoming clones.

"Cease hostility!" He yelled.

Parcel was running inside, his robes swishing at his legs. He yelled into his comlink as he ran, but it was still being jammed. He'd be surprised if there was anyone in the Temple with a working comlink. He'd have to do it the old way.

He didn't stop as he heard the blasters begin to fire outside. _Stang…_

**-Same time, at the entrance of the Temple-**

Oaniv roared as he attacked the clones. He didn't stop to think. He mowed several down at once, taking them by surprise. He was vaguely aware of a clone helmet flying into the air, minus the body.

He whipped around and swiped at Skywalker several times. Skywalker blocked the blows with relative ease. The two traded blows for a moment as the clones took in the duel, backing away. They dared not fire in fear of hitting Skywalker or the other clones.

After trading a few more blows, Oaniv was painfully aware of the fact that if he kept up the duel, Skywalker would overpower him. Suddenly, Skywalker swung horizontally. Oaniv jumped into the air, twisting his body and landing in the midst of the clones. He blew them in all directions with the force, sending several off of the platform to their deaths thousands of yards below.

The others opened fire at the Jedi, sending blue bolts of superheated plasma flying in every direction. Oaniv deflected a few, dropping more clones, and charged again. He spun his lightsaber pike in his hands expertly slicing off clone hands, legs, blasters, and heads. But more replaced the fallen and the clones spread out, blasting every step of the way at the Jedi.

_There are too many…_ Oaniv jumped, swinging down. Clone cut cleanly down the middle. Blaster, duck. Lightsaber swing, duck. Another swing, back up. Something moved to the right. Spin lightsaber pike. Enemy clones in pieces. Kick to the left. Enemy clone flies off of platform. Dead.

He could feel himself tiring. But this wasn't enough time for the Jedi to get ready. He slipped, and growled as a blast took him in the shoulder. Then the foot. Then the thigh. Then the back. A clone sergeant with 501st markings stepped towards him. Oaniv's last act of defiance was cutting this clone into three pieces. There was surprisingly little blood, because lightsabers cauterized as fast as they cut through.

He then took one last blast in the chest, and he and the sergeant fell to the concrete floor of the platform, dead.

Anakin stood over him, shaking his head. He turned to Commander Appo.

"Appo, how many casualties did we take?"

A pause. "I can't count the ones that fell off, but I'd guess at least thirty-five, sir."

Anakin scowled. "Where is the recon division? And we need the reinforcements, when are they arriving?

"First Recon went after the second Jedi. They'll clean him up nicely, they are some of our best men," Appo said confidently. "Reinforcements are arriving in thirty minutes. They have jet troopers, gunships, clone assassins, and the Coruscant Guard's Riot division, sir."

Anakin nodded, and motioned towards the doors. "Let's go." And with that, they ran in.

-**-In the Halls of the Temple-**

Parcel ran into another Temple Guard, one with barely distinguishable red markings on his hood. Rump*.

"What's wrong, mate?" Rump asked. "I heard you running and I-"

"Rump," Parcel interrupted. "Skywalker is leading an attack on the Temple. Shut up. No I don't know why. But he has several hundred clones at his back, helping him. They're jamming our comms. Go tell Shaak Ti and master Drallig. Tell hem that I saw Anakin kill Turokk before my very eyes. There isn't much time! Go!"

"But what happened to Oaniv, mate?"

It was then, as if on cue, that Parcel felt his brother's death through the force. Rump also gripped his head.

"He died buying us some time. Now it's my turn. Save the younglings… they are the future," Parcel said. They heard boots. "Wait, do you have a thermal detonator?"

"Always, mate," Rump said, handing over a silver orb. "May the Force be with you." Then he ran, as fast as he could.

Parcel turned to face the corner the clones would be rounding any second now.

"Time for me to earn my salary," he thought, grinning. Jedi didn't _have _salaries.

The boots came closer.

They were getting louder…

They sped up…

Parcel ignited his lightsaber pike, watching as two bright yellow blades burst from both ends. The clones rounded the corner. Parcel yelled as he charged at them.

"For the Republic!"

**-Sergeant Sixer, 501****st**** First Recon Division-**

Clone Sergeant Sixer* lead his Recon squad around a corner. He never saw the lightsaber coming, but he heard the battle cry load and clear.

"For the Republic!" He heard as he was struck down. His men scattered, frantically blasting at the temple guard before them. Grubs* fell into a crouch, taking aim at the Jedi, who was busy decapitating some other clones. Grub squeezed the trigger on his DC-15 blaster, sending a blast of superheated plasma at the seemingly unsuspecting Jedi. The Jedi unexpectedly turned, spinning his lightsaber. The shat deflected off the lightsaber and flew into another clone. Wassi*.

Grubs fired again, this time to have the shot deflected into his chest. He toppled back into the wall, dead. More clones went down in pieces.

Sergeant Sixer watched his men fight from the floor. He failed to notice he was missing the entire lower half of his body. He simply gritted his teeth in pain and watched Rat* lost his head; literally. And Briks* get stabbed through the chest.

He watched as the last three men in his First Recon squad got pushed into the wall by the Jedi, with the force. He couldn't believe the Jedi betrayed the Republic. Maybe they hadn't? He died without voicing the thought aloud.

"Surrender," Parcel said to the clones he had just pushed into the wall. One raised his blaster. The other two fumbled for weapons in their belt.

Just like the assassin Parcel had killed months ago, these three didn't last long.

But he quickly realized that this was just the Recon group. He could hear the rest coming. He could tell that this time, it was the main bulk. And it was led by Skywalker.

He had heard of Skywalker being a fine warrior, and a noble one. What the hell happened? Whatever it was, Parcel was not arrogant or stupid. He wouldn't fight Anakin one on one.

When they rounded the corner, Parcel flipped over Skywalker and began his work killing the clones, stopping every once in a while to send a blow at Anakin. Anakin was ordering his men forward, recognizing this as a distraction. _Oh no, you don't. I'm not done with you yet, Sith Slime. _

Parcel killed every single one of the men Anakin had ordered forward. But they were just replaced by more… and he was tiring. As he sliced one clone sergeant into a clone trooper Mandalorian kebab, he hoped Rump had gotten the Jedi ready. It was time to reveal his cards.

The Temple shook. It was being bombed, he guessed. Before he could regain his balance, he took a glancing blast to the arm. He grunted, pausing for an instant before sending the clone flying with a force push. Then he turned to Skywalker. They dueled for a few seconds, and Parcel felt like his right arm was made of lead. It throbbed violently because of the blast it had taken.

Then Parcel felt a searing pain in his stomach. He looked down to see Skywalker's lightsaber going through him. He chuckled through his helmet. Anakin looked at him, puzzled. Parcel then reached into his robes, and pulled out a silver orb. He flipped off the safety, watching as Anakin's face paled. Then he pressed his thumb on the red button.

Anakin jumped back, eyes wide in fear. The clones hadn't seen the threat yet.

**_Beep._**

"Take cover!"

Commander Appo tackled Anakin, sending them both around the corner.

_**Beep beep beeeeep!**_

****A clone blasted the Jedi in the head, killing him. The others blasted his body. "Wait, _what's that?"_One said in horror.

_"__Thermal Deton-"_

_**Boooooooom! **_ The explosion from the thermal detonator pulverized Parcel's body, along with the thirty-odd number of clone troopers in the vicinity. The shock wave killed a few more. The entire Recon division of the 501st was gone.

Commander Appo, Skywalker, and a handful of clones stood up. The entire 501st Legion along with the Coruscant Guard finally caught up with them.

"Time to storm the Main Hall," Skywalker said. He showed no distress at the fact that _two_ Jedi had killed almost a fifth of the 501st Legion. "Reinforcements?"

"ETA fifteen minutes, sir," Appo confirmed.

"We'll wait for them, then."

**\- The Story Truly Begins… -**

Yuri* was terrified. He had reason to be; he was only fifteen.

He was the youngest recruit to the Jedi Temple Guard, recruited soon after his master died during the Battle of Geonosis. The first battle of the Clone Wars.

He was tall, rather lanky, but adapted quickly to the use of the lightsaber pike. He was trained by his dead master's friend, Master Juliaro*, who was a Temple Guard. Master Juliaro was a huge, intimidating figure. He was kind at heart, and was an honest man. Yuri had taken a liking to him immediately.

For some of the other Temple Guards, it took some time to do so. Some had strange habits. One, named Rump, had a strange name. However, this was not the strangest thing about him. He had a habit of collecting weapons, which he did so with a passion. On his first day, Yuri had avoided Rump, but soon he realized that Rump was friendly. He taught Yuri the use of many different weapons (he kept them under his bed) and taught the situations in which they'd be used.

Another, Lin*, watched inappropriate holo-broadcasts in his free time. He also had a reputation for flirting with female Jedi on the job. As with many Temple Guards, the council didn't like him all too much, but Yuri did. Lin taught him the use of psychology and mind tricks, and how to apply them to everyday situations. Like picking up women.

Marks*, yet another, was possibly the strangest. He was even bigger than Master Juliaro, a hulking 2.03 meters, and had forarms larger than Yuri's thighs. He never took off his mask, hood, boots, or gloves in front of the others, even when off duty. He had an 'interest' in sharp objects, which he'd use to scratch the armor on his forearm. He'd do it slowly, making a sickening grinding noise, while meeting the gaze of anyone that cast concerned looks in his direction. He never spoke to anyone, as far as Yuri could tell.

There were many others that Yuri didn't know by name. But two brothers, Oaniv and Parcel, were perhaps his favorites. They'd joke constantly together and didn't seem to care about Yuri's age.

But now, they were dead. Rump had come back with the news. Skywalker, the very man Yuri's master had gone to save on Geonosis, had killed them. And now there was no escape. Nowhere to take the younglings, nowhere to hide. But Master Drallig, the Battlemaster, was sure that he could kill Skywalker. Yuri hoped this was true. Master Drallig was now working to organize their defenses. Most of them would die, but the younglings would survive. Shaak Ti was working on an escape route. Their comms weren't working, and clone troopers had the Temple surrounded. The Temple shook as it took another series of explosions.

There were about seventy Jedi currently in the Main Hall. They were the first of three groups standing between Skywalker and his clones and the younglings. Some of the Jedi in the hall with them were mere padawans. Yuri, Juliaro, and Lin now stood side by side behind a piece of a broken statue. It had been destroyed in a bombing raid, and they were using it as cover. There was a young Jedi knight with them. The other Jedi were spread out all around the massive hall.

"Ready, my padawan?" Juliaro asked.

"Master, you know very well that I am no longer your Padawan," Yuri said, but Juliaro smiled, knowing his former Padawan was just trying to shake off the fear. His smile disappeared. So was he.

They could all hear the clones' boots now. "May the Force be with us all." Yuri heard Master Drallig say.

Then the rubble they had placed at the entrance of the hall exploded. Clones came running in, taking cover behind what they could find as they blasted away at the Jedi. The air was immediately thick with blaster fumes. _There are so many!_

The Jedi were quick to deflect the blasts back at the clones, keeping their distance for now. Yuri stood out from behind the rubble, deflected a few blasts, and took cover again. Rump, standing behind a statue, yelled profanity at the clones. Juliaro stood, throwing his lightsaber pike. Yuri watched as it cut several clones into bits and pieces, before returning to Juliaro's hands. Yuri deflected a blast into a clone trooper, watching as the trooper collapsed to the ground.

Yuri ducked behind cover again. He peeked over, trying to find Skywalker. As he did so, the Jedi Knight beside him stood, and immediately took a blast to the chest. He crumpled to the floor. Yuri ducked his head down, staring at the fallen Jedi.

"No…"

"He's dead, Yuri!" Juliaro yelled. "And if you cannot focus, you will be too."

Yuri nodded, then stood. He gritted his teeth as he deflected blast after blast, thankful that one of his lightsaber forms, Soresu, was very effective against blocking and dodging blaster fire.

"Charge!" Master Drallig said, and the Jedi came out from behind cover and attacked the clones. Yuri watched as many Jedi fell, and he saw Lin take a blast to the shoulder, going down. Yuri ran faster, dodging blasts. He chose his target, and sliced the clone cleanly in half at the waist. He kept slicing.

The Jedi in front of him was killed. The padawan to his left as well. Suddenly, Yuri felt himself being lifted and thrown across the Hall. He hit a statue and fell to the ground in a heap. _Skywalker…_

After he recovered, he looked up. Lin was standing in front of him protectively, deflecting blaster fire from multiple clones. Yuri looked past him. Master Drallig was engaged in lightsaber combat with a hooded Jedi. Skywalker. There was no trace of Master Juliaro. He saw a huge Temple Guard destroying clones. Marks.

Yuri looked around frantically for his lightsaber. The clones were now overpowering Lin. Yuri spotted his lightsaber several meters to his left. He crawled towards it. His ribs ached…

Lin took a blast to his thigh, and dropped to his knee. He took another in his stomach and went down. Yuri pulled his lightsaber to him with the force, and leaped in front of Lin. He deflected several blasts back at the clones. He knew he wouldn't last long.

For a brief, terrifying moment, he considered leaving Lin on his own. The thought disgusted him immediately. He deflected a few more and then watched as a screaming, angry Rump cut down the clones from behind. They both turned and spun their lightsabers, covering Marks as he lifted Lin onto his back and carried him to the second line of defense. The Jedi Archives.

"Retreat!" Master Drallig yelled. More Jedi went down as they retreated backwards to the Temple Museum. Rump used one of his thermal detonators to blow the entrance down, to buy them some time. There were only eleven Jedi in the room. None were padawans.

Yuri looked around, searching the faces. Master Drallig, Rump, and several Jedi he didn't know by name, but there was no sign of Juliaro. Yuri began breathing even heavier.

"Where are Marks and Lin?" Master Drallig asked.

"They are already headed to the Archives," Rump said. Then he looked around as well. "Where is Juliaro?"

Master Drallig looked down. "He fought against Skywalker. I was about to join him, but some clones got in my way." He looked at Yuri. "When I was done with them, he wasn't there. There was a Temple Guard on the ground…I'm sorry."

Yuri couldn't speak. He felt empty. His former master… the one who had been there for the past two years… was dead.

Rump laid a hand on Yuri's shoulder. "We have to catch up with Marks, mate. We have to protect the younglings. It's what your master would have wanted."

Yuri nodded. Strange… he thought he would feel his former master's death… but he felt nothing. Strange.

**-TCG CH. 1: Order 66 Part One-**

**Was it good? Please review. Flames will be used to burn Anakin, so I take them as well.**

**Who was your favorite Temple Guard? Oaniv, Parcel, Rump, Juliaro, Lin, or Marks? Did you like the main character, Yuri? Did you hate him? Are you reserving judgment for the moment? **

**And by the way, Rump was a character my cousin and Bartimaeus helped me create. I believe he is loosely based off of me, but they deny it. They also helped me create Marks and helped me come up with the clone names. :D**

**Unfortunately there were a lot of OCs, but since there were no specific canonical Temple Guards. All of the temple guards were OC (except the ones without a name) and some of the clones were as well. **

**Have a nice day, mates! :D**


	3. Order 66 (Part 2)

**Sorry I disappeared there. Yeah, I know, sorry doesn't cut it and all that :'( Seriously though, I'm sorry. I just needed a little break. School and all :p**

**But now I'm back :D And I have an EXTRA long chapter to make up for my absence. **

**Bartimaeus will be updated, by the way. Give me time. ;)**

**And… now to a necessary but irritating part. Beware; violence, dying younglings, clones, Jedi, etc… yada yada yada mates. **

**I mean, seriously, I'd have thought the last chapter would get the message across.**

**Well, enjoy ;D**

* * *

**-=-=-=-=-TCG CH. 1: Order 66 Part Two-=-=-=-=-=-**

Every corner they rounded was in anticipation of seeing a Clone squad with their weapons raised. Adrenaline rushed through their blood as years of training kicked in. They used every sense they had at their disposal. Every now and then they would freeze upon hearing a Clone squad run past, or the sounds of nearby blaster fire. The screams echoed through the halls like gunshots in a cave.

The blaster fire was continuous. The distinct smells of blaster fumes and smoke filled the air. The temple occasionally shook at it was bombed, the ceilings showering plaster and mortar all over them.

Yuri's heart was heavy with the loss of his second master and the other Jedi. He had a sense of guilt as well, because he hadn't felt his master's death through the Force, despite the fact that they were close companions.

Something had gone wrong with the defense plans. They knew it before they even reached the Archives. The Force was clouded like the sky in a hurricane. They ran into the Archives, expecting to see dozens of Jedi ready to fight the Clones.

"Bloody _hell_! Stang!" Rump cursed, punching a wall in anger. Before them, on the floor, was the Jedi's second wave of defense.

The bodies of Jedi and Clones filled the library. Rump cursed, Yuri fell to his knees, holding his mask. His body shook as waves of intense emotion passed through him. Rump's curses echoed emptily through the library. Master Drallig rubbed his eyes. Then he spoke.

"Rump, silence! Your cursing is not helping any. It is not our way."

Yuri flinched as Rump exploded. "Oh the _Jedi way_, eh?" He spat sarcastically. "Well, that helped us a whole lot didn't it? Kriffing hell! Open your eyes, _old man_! They aren't playing fair, so neither should we. I have thermal detonators and weapons under my bed. Our lightsabers aren't helping in this situation! _I _say we grab them and put up a _real_ fight!"

The Jedi looked down. Yuri couldn't tell if they agreed or not. He did. There was little their lightsabers could do against this many blasters. And the Force? Great deal that had helped Master Juliaro. They were heavily outnumbered, so why not use whatever they had at their disposal to fight back?

Master Drallig and Rump stared at each other. Rump was the first to look away.

"Rump, we fight with honor. If you wish to do it another way, go right ahead. You may leave." He paused. Rump didn't move.

"Good. I will not fight like a coward. Now, Rump and I will check for survivors, and the rest of you-"

Clone troopers ran through the entrance, blasters firing away. The ones in the front carried Republic issue blast shields. The Jedi deflected the blasts and ran behind cover. One went down. Rump jumped behind the help desk. He dared not stick his head over. The desk was slowly being blasted to nothing.

"Fight me like a man, you cowards!" He heard Rump yell. At least Rump was fine. Yuri heard another Jedi cry out in pain. A body flipped over the desk and landed on top of Yuri. He yelled, throwing it off of him quickly. He froze as he looked at it, identifying it as one of the Jedi he had been with earlier.

The Jedi was now covered in glowing blaster marks. His jaw fell open, and his last breath was exhaled straight into Yuri's face. Yuri gagged and scooted away.

"_Z-6! Get down, GET DOWN_!" He heard Rump yell. He ducked his head down, suddenly exceedingly aware of the whirring sound he could hear.

A memory came back to him.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Jedi Temple, a few months earlier-=-=-=-=-=-=**

_They were in the Temple. In the room where the Temple Guards could relax when they weren't on duty. If a curious passerby decided to peek in, they would have been greeted with a strange sight; Yuri was repairing the toilets. _

_Something had gone wrong with the plumbing, and since the High Council never agreed on how to do something, the task of repairing it fell upon Yuri's shoulders. According to Master Juliaro, it "built character." _

_Yuri wiped the sweat off his brow as he reached for a multi-tool. His master had gone on duty, and Yuri was repairing the toilets as the others relaxed behind him. Marks casually sharpened a knife on his forearm armor as he read a book, and the rest were talking to Rump._

_ "__Shut up, Rump. Seriously, normally you talk too much, but now it's getting rather painful," Parcel said. He was right, Yuri thought. Rump did seem rather giddy today. Or, more than usual. Oaniv and Lin laughed._

_ "__Mate, there's a reason for it," Rump said. Yuri worked busily on a bolt that was giving him difficulty. When was the last time these had been replaced? _

_"__Yeah? Well, what is it then, 'mate'?" Lin said, in mock excitement._

_They laughed again, and Marks flipped a page in his book. Yuri groaned as the rusty old bolt refused to come off. He tried again, this time applying more pressure. "Well, I finally got the most beautiful thing in the entire _Galaxy_ in my possession."Rump said. _

_The bolt fought Yuri's muli-tool with great vigor. The pipes creaked. Lin gasped. "Wait! So you're telling me…that you _finally_ got a girlfriend?" The three roared with laughter. Rump scoffed. _

_ "__Bloody muppets. Well, I know Yuri cares. Right, Yuri?" _

_The bolt finally gave way, and the faulty pipe came off the wall. Yuri pumped his fist in glee. "_Yes! _Wait, I care about what?"_

_Another round of laughter. Yuri turned to face the others. Rump sighed. "I got a Z-6 rotary cannon." Oaniv, Lin, Parcel, and even Marks groaned simultaneously. Marks sighed and put down his book. _

_ "__Not this again…" _

_ "__If you love it so much, why don't you marry it?" _

_ "__This habit of yours is not normal, I'm serious."_

_Marks just grunted and went back to sharpening his knife. _

_ "__What's a Z-6 rotating…eh, thing?" Yuri asked. Everyone (with the exception of Marks) turned to look at him. _

_ "__It's a blaster." Oaniv said, a bored expression on his face. Rump looked outraged. _

_ "__It's a rotating cannon! Not just a 'blaster'!" He said, then turned to Yuri. "Come to my room tonight and I'll show you." He was so excited Yuri agreed, and then went back to fixing the toilets. There was still something clogged in there… and it smelled unpleasant._

_That night, Yuri went to Rump's room, exhausted._

_He watched, fascinated, as Rump showed off the massive weapon he had somehow fit under his bed. _

_It was a long, black weapon, but that in itself did no justice to how deliciously dangerous it looked. It had a trigger mechanism in the back, attached to a rectangular box with empty magazine holders and a carrying handle on the top. At the other side of the box there were 6 long firing barrels. _

_"__This baby…" said Rump, looking entirely pleased with himself. "…costs five-thousand five-hundred credits." Yuri gawped at him, and Rump grinned. "My friend gave it to me for only three-thousand. See these barrels here? Each one has its own actuating chamber. And in here…" He tapped the rectangular box, "There's galven circuitry, allowing it to have a high cyclic discharge rate. Equaling up to one-hundred and sixty-six fully-powered shots per second."_

_At the time, Yuri didn't know what any of this meant. He simply drooled and watched as Rump expertly spooled the chain gun up, and made 'pew, pew pew' noises as he blasted imaginary droids._

-**-=-=-=-=-Present, Jedi Temple; Archives-=-=-=-=-**

Everything was being ripped to shreds as the blaster fired. Books and Holograms exploded in magnificent sparks, and the desk behind which Yuri hid wouldn't last very long.

Back then, he hadn't cared about any of the various facts Yuri has been saying about the weapon. Now he would kill to know the downsides to using it. Any weakness at all that would give them the slightest chance of survival.

The first bookshelf exploded, sending books and holovids flying in various directions. The second toppled over and leaned against the third, which Master Drallig and Rump crouched behind. The desk Yuri was behind sparked and fizzed as the Z-6 turned on it.

Yuri tried not to gaze at the dead Jedi, mouth agape, in front of him. He felt a thin warning through the Force, and decided it was time to look at his surroundings. He popped his head over cover, and saw Rump standing beside the tattered bookshelf as he deflected blasts back at the Clones.

But Yuri's attention was drawn to something else. Two Clones stood out from the rest. Their image was imprinted in Yuri's brain as he ducked back down to avoid another volley of gunfire. They had red markings, but the markings were not the Coruscant Guard's. They had large backpacks and a long skinny weapon. It almost looked like a-

_Whoooosh!_ Yuri's head was on fire. He frantically tried to put out the flames, an effort made in vain. There were jets of fire shooting over his head. _Flamethrowers!_ That's what the weapons were! _They're going to burn us AND our home._

Yuri ripped off his burning mask and hood and threw them away. He smothered the flames in his hair with his sleeves. Luckily, the fire hadn't yet reached his scalp, but his arms were burnt. He ignored the pain as a thermal detonator rolled over to him. He jumped up from behind his cover and threw it back at the Clones.

It exploded in mid-air and pulverized several unlucky Clones, unfortunately not including the ones with the flamethrowers or the minigun.

There was a loud scream, and Yuri's eyes flicked towards it. One Clone's flamethrower was pouring flames directly into Rump, who was spinning in circles clawing at the flames on his body. The Clone with the minigun finished reloading and aimed at Yuri. Yuri looked at the V-6, then at Rump. If he tackled Rump right now, he could put them both behind cover and then roll him to put the flames out. Or he would die, hit by a torrent of plasma from a minigun, or die in the fire, and Rump would burn to death.

Yuri ducked back down, immediately disgusted with himself. Rump would die, and he could have prevented it.

Two figures, head to toe in burning napalm, flipped over the counter beside Yuri. Yuri screamed as he saw Master Drallig rolling himself and Rump to smother the flames. He had done what Yuri was too cowardly to do; dived straight into the blaster-fire and flamethrowers to safe a comrade.

"Cover us!" Drallig yelled.

Yuri hesitated, then jumped up and-

The Clones screamed as they blew apart, rocked by a massive explosion. In the thick smoke Yuri saw the last Clone lift his V-6 minigun, and then cry out as a burning bookshelf crushed him.

The room was suddenly quiet aside from the sounds of fire crackling and Rumps body being rolled over. Yuri looked at Rump's body on the ground as Master Drallig stood.

"Is he…?" Yuri asked, choking up.

Master Drallig opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted.

"Bloody…hell." Rump said as he got up. He rubbed his scorched face with his equally burnt hands. Master Drallig had taken Rump's robes and helmet off, and he was left with only a light tunic covering him. He grinned, and his face cracked unpleasantly. "Hey, Yuri, don't look that way. I wasn't pretty to begin with. This actually might be an improvement."

He looked from Yuri to Master Drallig. "How did the Clones like my present? They aren't the only ones with thermal detonators, you know."

-**-=-=-=Jedi Temple, Halls-=-=-=-=-**

They had left the Archives to burn. Putting the flames out would've been next to impossible, and it would have wasted time. Thus they left centuries worth of knowledge to burn.

Not long after, they ran into a group of Jedi. Among them were two Padawans Yuri knew, Whie and Bene. Cin Drallig had trained them, as he had many Jedi in the Order. There was also a human female Jedi, Serra Keto, whom Yuri knew because she often talked to Lin. The others he did not know by name.

Yuri watched as Serra Keto's pretty features turned hard as Master Juliaro told her of Lin's disappearance and probable death. She didn't wipe the tear that went down her cheek.

They reported that Skywalker's Clones were headed to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Master Drallig decided that would be the perfect place to hold off the Clones. He ordered a few Jedi, including Rump, to defend the Padawans.

The rest would buy them some time.

-**-=-=-=-=Jedi Temple, Room of a Thousand Fountains-=-=-=-=-=-**

Yuri moved his fingers experimentally. He picked up his lightsaber pike and turned it over in his hands. He heard Cin Drallig cough to his left. Whie and Bene hid in the fountain to his right.

Yesterday, Yuri was laughing and joking with Parcel, Oaniv, and Lin. Now, they were all gone.

"Here they come," Said Master Drallig.

All around the room, Jedi crouched behind fountains, blasters and lightsabers at the ready.

As usual, the Clones decided not to use the entrance. Instead they blew a hole in a wall and entered under the cover of smoke, weapons racked and ready.

Several carried blast shields, which they peeked over to scan the room. The 501st Clone in front looked around for several seconds, the reached for the comlink on his forearm.

"All clear." He looked around, then turned to his men. "Check behind the fountains, and stay frosty."

They filed in behind him, and he moved to the nearest fountain. He proceeded to peek over the edge of it.

Serra Keto's lightsaber ignited into his head.

The other Clones jumped visibly as Jedi popped up everywhere, slashing and using the Force to send the Clones flying. In the confusion, several Clones accidentally shot their comrades in the back. The Jedi charged mercilessly and Yuri cut and chopped at everything white in his path.

Needless to say, the battle was largely one sided. Even the Heavy troopers with their V-6 cannons were outmatched. The flames from the flamethrowers had little effect on the Jedi's robes, which had been soaked in the fountains.

The Jedi pushed the Clones into the hall, where an officer called in for backup, before taking a lightsaber through his waist for his trouble.

Bodies of Clones were everywhere, mutilated.

Yuri spotted a riot trooper bashing a padawan with his shield. Yuri was there in an instant, and he chopped the Clone's feet out from under the shield. The Clone cried out as he fell, and took Yuri's blade through his collarbone.

But soon, more Clones arrived, and their sheer numbers held the cards.

Fountains exploded as they were struck by rockets, Jedi were dropped by miniguns, Tibanna gas filled the air.

And then they came. The Clone assassins. They carried vibroblades and had retractable blades on their elbows and forearms. For the second time today, he found Rump's information in the past useful.

Yuri's arms felt like lead as he dueled three assassins at once. Behind them he saw an assassin kill a Padawan. Anger and adrenaline surged through him.

He saw his opportunity and struck.

One of Yuri's dual blades swept through an assassin's waist. The assassin crumpled to the ground. Yuri struck at the other two with powerful blows, driving them both back as they blocked his lightsaber with their vibroblades.

Yuri pulled a feint, and as the assassin stumbled he spun, slicing the assassin's arm off. He kicked the one-armed Clone in the chest, sending him flying back.

The other came to his fellow's aid, but Yuri pushed him out of the way with the Force. He then finished the one-armed assassin, chopping the Clone's head off neatly.

He had barely finished as the last assassin was back, recovering with admirable speed. They dueled furiously, both worn. Yuri's arm stung as the tattered sleeves rubbed against the burns.

Once again, Yuri saw his opening and struck-

_Stang!_ His lightsaber pike was cut messily in two pieces. The assassin's hidden elbow blade had cut through it.

The lightsaber pike was unpredictable now, and extremely dangerous. One end sparked and went out. Yuri blocked the assassin's blows with the working end of the lightsaber.

He flinched as the assassin's hidden blade went through his shoulder, and stumbled back, losing his balance. He tripped on a fallen Clone's body, and fell to the ground. The assassin poised his forearm blade above Yuri for a downward thrust. The fatal blow.

Yuri threw the working end of the lightsaber into the Clone assassin's helmet, but the blade went out right before it made contact. The hilt hit the Clone and bounced off, sparking once in midair.

Then the lightsaber hilt exploded.

The Clone assassin stumbled back, ripping off his ruined helmet. Yuri jumped back onto his feet, and threw the other end of the lightsaber pike into the Clones face. The Clone ducked below it, and it exploded behind him. The Clone glared at Yuri and brought out all four of his retractable blades, and picked up his vibroblade.

He and Yuri ran straight at each other, the Clone with his blades, and Yuri with only his bare hands. Yuri dodged the first swipe, and ducked under a stab. He punched the Clone in the face with all his might, his hips feeling the aftershock. The Clone grunted and staggered backward. Yuri brought himself close and pushed the Clone's head into a fountain with his palm.

He punched again and again, sandwiching the Clone's head between his fist and the fountain. It was a good thing he had gloves on. The Clone's head trembled and he tried to stab Yuri. Yuri pushed the blade aside and, reaching out to the Force, punched the Clone one last time.

He felt the Clone's skull crack, and watched as the Clone's eyes rolled back into his head. The Clone's lifeless body fell to the ground.

Yuri didn't know how long he stood there staring at the Clone and gasping for breath. Suddenly he became aware of blaster fire around him. And, more importantly, of someone addressing him.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Yuri turned. He seethed as he saw Skywalker walking towards him.

"You!" Yuri shouted, and reached for the lightsaber pike that was no longer at his waist. He looked for a weapon, and picked up the Clone assassin's vibroblade.

"You were angry weren't you? No, you still are. At me." Skywalker said. "Look around you. I killed her." Anakin said, pointing to a woman's body. Yuri choked on air as he spotted the body of Serra Keto.

"And them." Anakin pointed to the bodies of Whie and Bene. "And… yes. You have finally understood. Well, there he is. The great Battlemaster himself. Cin Drallig."

Skywalker pointed to the body of Master Drallig.

_No. No… this can't be possible!_

"It's your turn, boy." Skywalker said. Commander Appo joined him at his side. Yuri realized he was the last Jedi left in the room. The Clones surrounded him, their weapons trained. Skywalker ignited his lightsaber and walked towards Yuri. Then there was blaster fire-

And Clones went down. Yuri turned in the direction of the blaster. And his heart stopped.

_But he's dead‼!_

Master Juliaro ran towards him, a Clone blaster in his hands and an expression of fierce determination on his face. His mask was gone, his face covered in ash, his robes bloody.

His accuracy was dead on. Several Clones went down. Yuri electrocuted a Clone with his vibroblade, and dived into a fountain.

Juliaro ran out of ammo, and rolled on the ground and got back on his feet, a blue lightsaber now in hands. He sliced one, two, three Clones into bits. He met Skywalker head on.

Commander Appo jumped into the fountain. He wrested the vibroblade free of Yuri's grip, only to have it sent flying as Yuri kicked his hand. Appo punched Yuri and sent him tumbling out of the fountain. Appo drew a blaster pistol, and fired several shots. Yuri rolled to the right, dodging the blasts.

Another Clone came at him, and Yuri got on his toes and gave the Clone an uppercut. Two more blasted at him, but Yuri used the Force to tear their blasters from their grips. He sent the blasters flying into Appo's hand, throwing off the Clone's aim.

Yuri punched Appo in the stomach, and then in the face, and held Appo's head underwater in the fountain, drowning him. Appo struggled and gasped, until he landed a punch on Yuri's injured shoulder. They both staggered around, wrestling each other.

The other Clones looked from the lightsaber duel to Appo and Yuri's fistfight, not daring to fire in fear of hitting their commanders.

"Yuri, my boy, run!" Yuri heard his master say.

"Ahh, interesting. The boy's name is Yuri. Yes, _Yuri,_ leave! Leave your master to die, you _coward!_" Skywalker snarled.

Yuri flinched at the word and couldn't move as Appo dug his fingers into Yuri's shoulder wound. Yuri emitted an animal noise and sent Appo and the other Clones flying across the room in a rush of power and bright blue electricity. They hit the wall and fell to the ground, sparking.

Yuri's eyes went wide.

He didn't have any time to think. Clone assassins arrived. Two ran at him, and three ran towards Master Juliaro. As Yuri tried to hold the assassins off with a vibroblade, he felt a surge in the Force, and then it was gone.

He looked at Juliaro, and watched as Juliaro killed the first Clone with a stab, and dueled the other two and Skywalker at the same time. Juliaro grunted as Skywalker's blade swept through his leg. He beheaded a Clone before he fell, and Skywalker sliced Juliaro's lightsaber hand off.

His last act was to explode a fountain with the Force, sending water gushing out. The two Clone assassins attacking Yuri slipped and fell.

"Run, Yuri!"

And then there was a blinding pain in the Force. Yuri saw the Clone assassin's blade go into Master Juliaro's chest.

He ran.

-**-=-=-=-=-Jedi Temple, Hallway-=-=-=-=-**

Yuri was all too aware of the sound of the clone assassins on his trail. He turned a corner, and saw a staircase. But this did not concern him. What did, however, was the storage closet beside it.

He hoped this didn't only work in the Holovids. He jumped into the closet, quietly closing the door behind him. He held his breath as footsteps came… and went up the stairs. The clones had fallen for it!

Yuri counted to thirty in his head, and then got out of the closet. No blasters were waiting for him.

He concluded that Rump would have taken the Younglings to the High Council Tower. They'd probably have an escape plan ready. That's where he'd go.

**==-5 minutes-==**

He was nearly there when he heard blasterfire. Half of a clone trooper flew around the corner, still clutching his blaster.

Yuri and the Clone gazed at each other. The clone tried to raise his blaster, and failed. Yuri took the blaster from the clone and left him to die.

Cautiously, Yuri peered around the corner. He saw two clones blasting at a rugged figure in burned robes with a burnt face, and plenty of dead clones on the floor.

_Rump?_ Yuri blasted the last two clones in the back, and stepped out into the open.

"Yuri! You're alive!" Rump exclaimed. "The others are dead, right? I felt it."

Yuri could only nod. "Master Juliaro saved my life," He managed to choke out. Rump's eyes went wide.

"He's alive?" Rump asked.

"He saved me in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. A clone assassin killed him." Yuri said. Rump clenched his fists.

"Marks was alive too. He and the other Jedi covered me as I brought the younglings here. He didn't have a lightsaber, just his bare hands." He said.

"Lin?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know."

"Where are the younglings?"

"In the Council Chamber," Rump pointed down the hall. Several small heads peered out the doorway. "Hey! What did I say? Get in there and no looking out!" Rump shook his head.

"Poor kids," He muttered.

A feeling of helplessness took over Yuri. "Where's Master Shaak Ti?" He asked.

"I… don't know."

Yuri nodded. So she was dead too.

But an idea struck him. "What if we smashed through the windows in the Chamber and jumped out?"

But Rump shook his head. "I've thought of that. There are gunships everywhere, and Jet troopers. If we tried-"

A voice stopped Rump dead in his tracks.

"Wonderful idea. We should try it," Yuri raised his blaster and Rump ignited his lightsaber as spun to face the source.

Skywalker stood there, a snarl on his lips. "Ah! Yuri! Nice to see you again. I'm afraid I wasn't able to properly say goodbye last time. And who's your friend? What a _hideous_ burnt face he has. I wouldn't want a face like that, ever."

"Kark." Rump cursed.

"That's improper language for a Jedi-"

Rump roared, enraged, as he charged at Skywalker head on. His blows were deflected, and quickly Anakin was on the attack. He drove Rump back into the wall. Yuri started blasting at Skywalker, only to be pushed back into a wall, hard.

Yuri watched helplessly as Anakin cut Rump through the waist. He finished Rump off with a stab to the chest.

"No!" Yuri shouted, scooping up the blaster he'd dropped. Skywalker sliced the barrel off. Yuri could do nothing as two clone assassins grabbed him from behind.

"Should we kill him, sir?"

Anakin thought for a moment. "No… let him watch the younglings die."

"Nooo!" Yuri screamed, straining against the clones and ignoring the pain in his shoulder. He reached out to the Force, begging for something to use to knock the clones over.

For the first time in his life, the Force didn't respond.

Anakin put on his hood, and entered the Chamber, closing the door behind him.

A youngling's innocent voice; "Master Skywalker, there are too many of them…"

_Even if I could use the Force, what would I do? Skywalker is too powerful…_

_NO! I have to try!_

"…what are we going to do?"

"Don't trust him-" Yuri started, but a third assassin covered his mouth.

He heard a lightsaber ignite.

The force came to him in a rush, and Yuri sent the clones flying. He grabbed his blaster and shot them all, then grabbed Rump's lightsaber and two silver orbs from his robes.

He ran in, lightsaber ignited, ready to fight- and Anakin turned to face him. There was a dead youngling in the room, and the others huddled together in fear.

"Help us!" They cried. Anakin smiled.

"You saw your master die while facing me. I killed Drallig, those two pathetic Padawans, Serra Keto, and countless other Jedi. Like your Temple Guard friends at the entrance."

Yuri froze.

"Ahh, yes. You knew them. Did you know the second one pleaded and begged as I killed him? It was rather pathetic…"

"No…"

"Yes… and the first one… I cut his limbs off… he is still suffering out there, I think." Anakin snarled.

"You're lying!"

"No matter. If you attack me now, I shall make you suffer like he is. But if you do not… I'll finish you quickly." Skywalker said. "So, what do you say?"

Yuri hesitated.

"Well, you have made your choice, then." Skywalker suddenly struck out at the younglings.

* * *

-**-=-=-=-=-=-=-Coruscant Underworld; Level 1313…. A few years later-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**_I would never be able to describe how he killed them… and how I- just stood there and watched like a kriffing coward. I just watched. _**

**_I just KRIFFING WATCHED as he slaughtered them! I had a weapon, but I did nothing. _**

**_Kriffing COWARD!_**

* * *

**=-=-=-=-=-=-Jedi Temple, Operation KnightFall, Order 66; High Council Chamber-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Two clones, one being Commander Appo, grabbed him from behind. Yuri did nothing. He just stared at the little bodies before him. He had dropped Rump's lightsaber pike.

"So you _are_ a coward." Skywalker said. "It's your turn, Yuri."

"Go to hell!" Yuri said, spitting in Skywalker's face. He kicked Skywalker in the groin.

As Skywalker howled in surprise and pain, Yuri dropped the orbs in his left hand. Seeing them, the clones let go of him and dived for cover. They were thermal detonators.

Rump's last gifts.

**-=-=-=Vader-=-=-**

Anakin's groin ached from the kick. Yuri's craftiness was admirable, if pathetic. He ignored the pain and looked around him. He felt the wad of spit ooze its way down his cheek, and he gagged involuntarily.

Something dropped from Yuri's hand and rolled. Appo and the other clone dived into the hall with great haste. Anakin looked at the rolling objects.

Two silver orbs. _Stang._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Yuri ran to the window, picking up the lightsaber pike he had dropped on the way.

_Beep._

_Beep._

Anakin looked at Yuri, then at the thermal detonator. He cursed and made up his mind, deciding that the Jedi would die anyway. He dived for cover, into the hallway...

_Beep Beep Beep!_

_Beep Beep BEEEP!_

The dual explosions rocked the tower violently. Anakin shook his head and ignored the ringing in his ears. Commander Appo appeared behind him, weary and worn.

"Was that the same Jedi that I was fighting earlier? "

"Yes." Anakin said. He entered the chamber. Unsurprisingly, not much was left in the circular room. All twelve of the Council's chairs were pulverized, and there were two massive scorch marks on the floor. Apparently the floor was stronger than it looked.

The windows, despite being blast resistant, had already been damaged by the gunships. The windows had all shattered. The younglings' bodies had been pulverized, and Yuri as well.

Anakin absent-mindedly walked to a window, and looked down. Several gunships circled the Temple, and he could see the Jet Troopers on patrol.

Yes, Yuri's body must have been destroyed in the blast.

Soon there were more pressing matters to address.

Anakin never thought about Yuri again.

* * *

**-=-=-=-End-==-=-=**

**Well… what did you think? Have I lost my writing skill? Any typos? Let me know :D**

**What happened to Yuri? Tell me, what do you think?**

**On a scale of 1 to Rump, how mad are you at me right now?**

**And, any predictions?**

**Have a nice day, mates! :DDDD**


	4. Chapter 2: 5 Years Later

**So... I'm back. Probably the only thing I'll post in the next two weeks; I've got my finals to study for. :/**

**Thank you all that reviewed last chapter! **

**And... as usual, I don't own Star Wars. But the characters with an asterisk(*) next to them are OC's.**

**In this chapter, the Coruscant Police(Yes they're canon.) make their first appearance! Look up a picture of them, they look awesome. And they _are_ people by the way, not droids. And so does a certain Trandoshan and a Fish named Robonino I believe. Tell me if you know them!**

**Remember "Mad about me"? That was the famous song in Mos Eisley Cantina in A New Hope. I say start listening to that on loop when it's mentioned in this chapter.**

**And Robin is born in this chapter as well. **

**Welcome to the Coruscant Underworld, ladies and gentlemen. I tried to make it as canonical(Is that a word? :/) as possible. **

**Enjoy, mates! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Two: 5 Years Later**

**_Present; 5 years after Operation KnightFall_**

**_Corusc_**_a__**nt Underworld **_

_**Level 1313**_

Darkness and inscrutability filled the air as residents of Level 1313 of the Coruscant Underworld went about their daily 'business'. The lower levels were quite ominous; they were filled with shady people, getting worse the lower the level was until one reached creatures of pure malevolence. Level 1313 was just the beginning, the portal, to the drugs, crime, and murder that the undercity spawned. Whilst the Upper levels of Coruscant were rich and known as "The Jewel of the Galaxy", the lower levels were known for being the soil that crime grows in. Crime's very foundation.

The Underworld was filled with petty criminals, corrupted law enforcement, drug cartels, assassins, and other illicit and dangerous occupants. These residents were supposed to be kept in check by the Underworld Police along with the the Coruscant Guard Stormtrooper Division, who maintained a presence in the most precarious locations only. The Underworld Police did their best to prevent crime, but often they simply served to fuel conflict. The Coruscant Guard, on the other hand, relied on brutality and abuse to solve problems… often ones that never existed in the first place.

Of course, like every city the Underworld has its better districts, an example of which is 'Happyland,' an area of the Underland which the higher class residents resided in. Unfortunately, however, most of the Underworld is about as pleasant as a steaming pile of womp-rat excrements that the Empire cared little about.

It was in this 'pile of womp-rat excrements that Yuri had lived in for five years.

There was something about the Underworld that hid his Force signature from the Imperials. He often pondered the matter, often deciding it was the sheer magnitude of closely cramped unpleasant people that saved him in the end.

Or just the fact that with the Jedi Order had gone his Force abilities, thus leaving him with no remaining Force signature at all.

Yuri had spent Five years in hell. Sure, it had its moments, but these were few and far between.

Five years he had despised himself because he did not have the courage to stop Skywalker from killing the younglings.

Five years of regret and anger at his own weakness.

His cowardice.

Made worse considering that his most invaluable skill, the Force, one he'd been born with, had abandoned him along with his honor, his morals…

And his family.

Overwhelming emotional loss struck Yuri like the blunt force of a club, knocking his nerves to their knees. The same pain he'd felt for years. Followed by the thoughts and regrets and what-ifs:

What if I was there to save my master? What if I'd had the strength to kill Skywalker?

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind. Now was not the time nor the place. He had to confront more important issues at the moment.

Like how in the galaxy he was going to earn thirty-two thousand imperial credits in less than an hour. Yuri grunted and took a sip of his drink. He just had to find the richest person here…

He was currently in a bar in the slums of the Underworld, district G15 or so. It was a rather busy place, with loud and surprisingly catchy tunes played by the third rate musicians to his far left. People were packed, many standing as there weren't enough seats. Yuri sat in a chair with his hood over his face, trying to be inconspicuous.

The place was full of thugs and petty criminals boasting about their recent accomplishments, not big time bounty hunters or drug lords. No one with any more than-

"Only 50,000 creds? Scum ripped me off. He 'int good enough to be my lunch, he'd have to settle for a snack!"

Yuri's eyebrows raised in sudden interest. His hooded head turned slowly, and his eyes darted to the Trandoshan who had just spoken. The beast was in a rather ill fitting outfit, a few hundred sizes too small, and had a large blaster rifle slung clumsily across his back. His sharp teeth were visible as he cracked his neck. He was hideous. And, apparently, rich.

_Hideously rich? Must be a bounty hunter…_ Yuri mused. A small smile had come to his ragged face. He rubbed the bristles on his chin. His creative bristles, he called them when speaking to himself (Nobody else listened.) He stroked them out of habit as he worked on a plan.

"_I_ am one of the best bounty hunters in the Galaxy! I ain't just go'n take that!"

The Trandoshan might not even have the money on him. But Yuri had a feeling… well, and there were those massive bulges on the Trandoshan's pockets. That was a slight giveaway. One of them had to contain the creds.

Then there was the matter of how to steal it… the Trandoshan was huge. His species were also known for eating their enemies… and Yuri had a feeling cowardice didn't taste very good.

"Next time someone pulls a fast one on me, I'll blow 'im to bits!"

At this point, many would resort to drawing a blaster, popping a few shots into the beast, and running with the creds. But Yuri refused to do this; there was no pleasure in it. And… he didn't have a blaster. Not that he could hit anything if he had one. Marksmanship was never his thing.

No, he'd have to resort to pure wit and guile. He smiled in anticipation. This was what he was made to do. Even without the aid of the Force, he had discovered within his first week in the Underworld two things; not to trust anyone, and that he was a natural thief.

Within minutes he had a plan ready. Now he just had to pull it off. As if on cue, the band began playing one of his favorite tunes, "Mad about Me." Perfect plotting music.

Yuri stood, swiftly dumping the rest of his drink on the counter. He pulled his hood lower over his face. The bartender stared at him in disbelief. "Hey! You! Guy in the green! Get your stinking a-" He was interrupted by a credit chip Yuri tossed into his unusually large mouth.

Yuri turned and headed to the Trandoshan's table, bumping obnoxiously into as many people as possible on his way there. He needed to make a scene. Thugs followed him with sour expressions.

Walking straight up to the Trandoshan, Yuri sat down to his left, trying not to imagine the beast's teeth around his head. The Trandoshan's companions gazed at him in confusion. Yuri knew he needed to show his authority. He saw a Patrolian; a fish-looking species, that didn't look too threatening. He hoped for the sake of his like that the Patrolian and the Trandoshan weren't friends.

"What are you looking at, fish-face?" Yuri mocked. He tensed his muscles for a fight as the Trandoshan did a double take.

Everyone froze and nothing was to be heard in the bar except the music. Most of the occupants that weren't passed out were at their table, itching to watch a fight.

The Trandoshan's face scrunched up…

And he laughed. Fish-Face made a bubbling noise that Yuri assumed was of annoyance.

"Ahhh… Fish Face…" The Trandoshan said, after getting his laughter under control. "I'm afraid we 'int met. I'm Bossk." He said to Yuri.

"And I am…err…uhh… Hood." Yuri lied, nodding his head as if that would make the lie more convincing.

Bossk roared with laughter, covering everyone around him with saliva.

He looked around as he realized no one laughed with him. "Eh, get it? 'Cause he 'as a hood on?" Everyone laughed nervously for the sake of not getting eaten. Yuri spared a chuckle.

"Where you from, _Hood_?" He gave another drunken laugh.

Bossk didn't notice as Yuri leaned closer to him, patting his pockets down from under the table. "I'm from here." Yuri said truthfully. He had, after all, grown up in Coruscant.

Yuri felt a promising bulge that seemed like credits. He reached in _ever_ so slowly… his fingertips grazing an orb. _Is that a… thermal detonator?_ He hurriedly withdrew his hand.

Bossk grinned. "Really? What do you do?"

"I'm a cook." Yuri lied again. He couldn't cook if his life depended on it. More laughter led by Bossk, as usual. This pocket seemed promising… he reached in, then pulled out an envelope. It was too small to contain any creds. _Could be useful…_ he stored it in his coat for later use.

Yuri lightly tapped the next pocket. _Found it!_

"Mmm… I wonder if your food tastes as good as _you!_" Bossk bared his teeth. Yuri went pale. He almost dropped the knife he was cutting Bossk's pocket open with. The spectators laughed.

_Oh. It's a joke. _

The pocket gave way, hanging open like a flag. Yuri got both hands under it, catching the chips in his palms. He rubbed his fingers over them, trying to determine their values. They were worth 5,000 and 2,000 creds, respectably.

He muttered his favorite saying, "One who laughs last, laughs best," to himself. The beating of his heart pounded his ears.

Bossk had his head thrown back and he was laughing loudly. The others laughed with him, and most were too intoxicated to even know why they were laughing.

Suddenly a movement from Yuri's left caught his attention. He shifted his gaze, placing the creds in his pocket.

Fish-face stared at him, a look of revelation on his face. His red bulbous eye went wide, and his jaw dropped.

Stang! _He saw me!_

The Fish turned to Bossk to tell him, but Yuri lifted his small knife up and drew it back for a throw. He spent it spinning towards Fish-Face, who ducked just in time to avoid it.

Fish-face rose again, blaster in hand and an angry gurgling noise in his throat. Someone cried out in surprise. Yuri tilted his head to the left just enough to dodge the shot. Heat rushed past his face at the close call.

_Reflexes, _he thought, grinning to himself at the pure insanity of the moment.

There was a massive bellow of rage from behind Yuri. The music and chatter stopped. The blaster fell from Fish-face's grip.

Yuri turned his head in shock.

Bossk looked at the blaster Fish-face had dropped, then at the Fish, then at his own shoulder, which had a blast wound in it, glowing and steaming. He had been spun out of his seat when he was shot and was currently sitting on the ground, frozen in disbelief.

"What..FISH-FACE!" Bossk roared. He stood, slinging the rifle off his back and into his hands. The bartender ducked below the counter. Everyone else, including Yuri, began backing away.

This would do well to cover his escape.

"No! I can explain, Bossk! He stole your-" Fish-face started desperately. Then he dove from his seat as Bossk fired a powerful blast from his rifle. The wall on the other end of the bar exploded. Bossk roared and continued firing. Fish-face rolled to dodge the shots with surprising speed.

Then Fish-face ran out the door. Yuri grabbed Fish-face's blaster while no one was looking.

Bossk reloaded his rifle. It seemed rather small for his massive hands.

There was the siren of a Police speeder headed their way. Yuri decided it was time to make his exit when someone pushed him violently back into his seat. Yuri looked up at the familiar face.

Well, sith-spit.

"Ahh….Yuri!" The man said. Yuri winced at the reminder of the first mistake he'd made in the Underworld. He'd told someone his real name.

Whenever someone called him Yuri out loud…that's what did it. Brought back the memories. The pain.

The reminder that he'd done nothing as innocents perished.

The reminder that he was a waste of talent. So pathetic even the Force stopped coming to his aid.

He hated himself. He really did. Yuri was synonymous to coward in his own dictionary.

And this man, in front of him, brought back the worst of his memories. This man in front of him was the reason he owed 32,000 creds in the first place. Because of drugs. Spice.

Specifically, glitterstim. Or glit for short.

Glit was a mind-altering drug, highly addictive, and it made the user feel _good_. The problems were the side effects. It killed brain cells, made one paranoid, among other things. But that's not why Yuri had used it…

It let him still have the force. With it in his system, he could read minds, levitate objects. But it wasn't natural… it was dangerous… and his deep-rooted beliefs in natural use of the Force, his teachings at the Jedi temple, had taught him better. So he gave it up, for the sake of the only family he'd ever had.

Who were all betrayed and killed in cold blood.

Yes, just the week before, Yuri had been a glitterstim addict. He still was, the effects of withdrawal still affecting him. Sometimes he saw things… unspeakable things…originating from his own blasted imagination.

The man above him smiled a nasty smile. "Yuri…" He said, drawing the syllables out. He ripped Yuri's hood off of his head. Everyone, even Bossk, was staring now. The sirens drew closer.

"Yuri…you owe me money! Where is it?" The man spat venomously. He built like a giant, towering above everyone, except perhaps the Trandoshan.

"Yuri? I thought your name was _Hood!_" Bossk said. He still held his rifle openly in his giant hands. Yuri noted that it was loaded. "And who's this guy?"

"I am Steph*." The man above Yuri said. Two of his goons appeared through the door. They were almost as big as Steph himself and carried blasters.

Steph barked laughter for a second, making Yuri jump. Then he drew a blaster from his coat.

"_Hood, _eh? Well, _Yuri Hood…_ you owe me 32,000 creds. Pay up, or I'm going to have to kill you. You know how the business is." He said, aiming the gun at Yuri's head. How Yuri wished he still had the Force right now.

_Well_, he thought, _I hope the Trandoshan-Bossk- is as stupid as he looks._

He counted the money out of his pocket, cred by cred, until he had thirty-two thousand. From the look on Steph's face, he was surprised Yuri had been able to come up with the money. Then his smile returned.

"Nuh-uh!" Steph said mockingly. "You forgot the _interest. _Builds up. I expect three thousand more." He looked pleased with himself.

Sometime during that exchange, something in Bossk's thick skull clicked. "Wait a tick…" He said to himself. Bossk looked down at his pocket to see that it was cut open, and was hanging ridiculously. The creds were gone. They'd been stolen! And what had Fish-face been trying to say?

_"__No! I can explain, Bossk! He stole your-" _The blasted fool Hood had stolen his credits!

"My _credits!_ Bossk roared. He raised his blaster in Yuri's direction. Yuri took the opportunity to dive out of his seat and scramble towards the exit.

There was a massive explosion as Bossk pulled the trigger. Steph was bewildered. The sirens blared outside and Underworld Police screamed orders into the room. It was chaos, and everyone everywhere was taking cover or drawing a blaster. Or both.

"_EVERYONE DROP YOUR-"_

_BOOOOOOOM! _

The ground shook as another shot from Bossk's blaster rifle pulverized a table. Steph had started exchanging fire with Bossk, and Yuri was forgotten for the moment.

He pulled out Fish-face's blaster that he had taken the liberty to grab earlier. Steph's goons raised their weapons. Yuri knocked down a table and took cover behind it. Someone laughed insanely. Yuri couldn't help but grin.

This was going perfectly according to plan.

_BOOOOM! _Another shot took out the counter. The bartender raised a shotgun over its smoking remains and fired of two successive shots. Someone cried out in pain.

Yuri flinched as the table he hid behind was struck by a volley of blasterfire. His cover wouldn't last long. He stuck his head over and took careful aim at a one of Steph's goons. They both fired at the same time and missed. Yuri squeezed off a few more shots then took cover once more. They were about as effective as his first.

_Stang! I'm an awful shot!_ He stuck his head out the side of the table this time and took aim.

_BOOOOOM! _Bossk with his rifle again.

Before Yuri could shoot, the bartender fired a shot straight into the goon he was aiming at, who crumpled with a cry of pain. Goon number 2 got blasted by the band members, who decimated his surroundings with an unbelievable amount of firepower.

_Music to my ears,_ Yuri thought, then _What a great time to have a sense of humor._

The Underground Police rolled into the room and straight into cover. Their eyes glowed yellow and they wore heavy body armor.

_BOOOOM!_ Yet _another_ shot from Bossk. A thug went flying across the bar, burned to a crisp. He picked himself up and ran out a hole in the wall, created by none other than Bossk.

The room was filled with blaster fumes as Bossk shot everyone and everyone shot Bossk and the bartender shot at everyone and the Police shot at everyone. It was a warzone.

"We have a 10-71, I repeat, shots fired! Requesting imediat-"

_BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! BOOMMM! BOOOOOMM! _Wood splinters flew everywhere, landing in the floor all around Yuri. Someone screamed.

"Get the Coruscant Guard in here over! Multiple hostiles! All armed and extre-"

_BOOOMMMMM!_

Yuri saw that the path for the exit was (relatively) clear. This was his last chance. If the Stormtroopers got here, there'd be no way out.

He readied himself to run…

And felt searing pain cut through his side.

Yuri screamed and looked to see a butter knife impaled in him. He looked up. A crazy face looked back.

Steph.

The man was covered in ashes and was bleeding all over. His eyes were wide with insanity.

Yuri ate a punch across his face from Steph's massive fist. His face instantly numb and his ears rang. He received another blow, almost biting his tongue. He gritted his teeth.

_BOOOOMMMM! _More smoke, everywhere.

"You...little…freak…show!" Steph seethed. With every word he twisted the butter knife, driving it in deeper. Yuri swung blindly with his fists, missing. "I'm..gonna…- oof!"

Yuri picked up a large wood splinter and drove it into Steph's arm. For a second they rolled on the ground, then Steph pulled the splinter out. He poised it for the finish blow, then screamed in agony as a blaster bolt struck him in the head.

Yuri threw the body off, trying not to look at the remains of Steph's face, then glanced to the direction the shot had come from. A Police Officer reloaded his blaster, looking straight at Yuri with his glowing yellow eyes.

Yuri lay there, surrounded by blaster shots in every direction, unable to move because of the knife deep in his side.

_BOOOOOOOM_ !

Bossk's shot hit the Police Officer's cover head on, blowing it to smithereens. The Officer crawled to safety, injured but alive, while the other provided fierce covering fire with his heavy pistol. Yuri pulled himself up and stumbled out, using the smoke to cover his exit. When he got out of the bar, he heard sirens fast approaching.

More explosions came from the bar. Yuri ran into an alley, ignoring the excruciating pain in his gut and the blood coming out.

He didn't stop running until he couldn't hear the blasterfire anymore, then collapsed and blacked out.

Just a typical day in the Coruscant Underland.

* * *

Yuri regained consciousness in a place unknown to him, which was never a pleasant experience. In his head, he saw himself diving into cover and surveying his surroundings. What actually occurred was slightly different… he tried to sit up, remembered the pain in his side, and rolled off the bed to the floor, moaning in agony.

Yuri spit out some curses that could make a sith flinch.

"Was that _really _necessary?"

Yuri jumped at the sudden voice, and then cursed again. He reached to his belt to grab a knife, but there was nothing there. A woman flipped on a light. Yuri covered his eyes from the unexpected light. "Aghh! Who are you?"

She sat down beside him, holding a glass of water up to his lips. Yuri looked at it wearily, then up at her. She was around his age, perhaps younger. Her face was dirty and her hair tangled, and she wore a dark hooded tunic.

Something about her made Yuri immediately want to trust her, despite the trust issues he'd been developing recently. He allowed her to pour water down his throat, realizing how thirsty he was.

"Well, I saved your life," She said with a smile. Yuri felt something odd in his stomach. _I must be hungry._

"Err… thanks." Yuri noticed he had bandages wrapped around him. He remembered the shootout at the bar, and collapsing while running away.

"You had a butter knife deep in your side… and wood splinters everywhere," She said. Yuri glanced at her. _Was she an imperial? Why did she look so familiar? _He looked around for a weapon.

"Do you… remember me?" She asked. Yuri looked at her again. There was something about her that made him feel at ease. Made him feel the way he hadn't since… Operation KnightFall. Was he drugged?

"No," He said after a pause. He didn't.

"Oh. Um. Err…. well…" She stuttered. Yuri _almost_ smiled, stopping himself at the last second. He couldn't trust her.

"About a month ago… I was, uh, relieving someone of their valuables," She started. Yuri raised his eyebrow. "And when I reached into his pocket, he noticed. And turned around, and I thought he was going to kill me but-"

"Oh." Yuri remembered her now. "I gave you some creds. Then you ran."

She smiled. "Well, thanks for that. I mean it. I paid off my debts and got a job. You saved me."

Yuri grinned despite himself. When he had given her creds, she'd looked awful. She'd been too skinny and tired looking.

Now she looked healthy and full of energy. Hard to imagine how a few creds had changed her life.

"So…um, what's your name?" She said, then realized he was still on the floor. "Oh, here let me help you up."

Yuri nearly said his name, biting down on his tongue to stop himself. He wasn't going to make _that_ mistake again. She helped him back into bed, and Yuri tried to think of a good name. _Rex? No… Snake? Ehh….no. Ventress? Most definitely not. _

She took his silence as mistrust. "It doesn't have to be your real name, just something I can call you." She said hurriedly, then pulled up a chair. She sat down next to him, pretending to check his hand for cuts. Yuri hid a grin with his other hand.

"You decide."

"Huh?"

"Give me a name, kid. Anything at all."

She was taken aback, and then tugged at her matted hair, pondering seriously. Yuri caught himself looking again, then examined his fingers like they were the most interesting things in the world.

"How about… Natha-"

"No."

"Oh… uhh…. Then how about… Oliver?"

"Isn't that a vegetable?"

"Guess not then. Maybe… Joey?"

"Err… no?"

"Steph?"

"Most definitely not." Yuri said, glaring at the ceiling. She giggled. _There's that feeling in my stomach again… I swear if I'm sick…_

"Mmm, I know! How about… Robin?"

Yuri raised an eyebrow. Wasn't that some bird on some planet? "You want to name me after… a bird?"

She giggled again. There was that weird feeling again. "Yep! I think it suits you somehow."

Yuri shook his head in wonder, confusion, and disbelief. He went from a shootout…to this?

"No."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, _Robin._"

"I said no, kid! I'm not gonna be named after a bloody bird." Robin muttered. She winked at him and grinned.

"You hungry, Robin?"

"Stop calling me that! And yes, I'm starving." Robin said. That's it, he was just hungry. That's why his stomach was doing somersaults.

She glided away. _'Glided'? I'm going insane. _

Yuri lay there, trying to put the numerous thoughts in his head in order, an impossible task. He sighed, giving up, and surveyed his surroundings. There were no windows, and the walls were stained and dirty. But it smelled good, he noted, and familiar. There had been something about the girl- he realized he didn't know her name yet- that he liked immediately. Something that made him feel… like he belonged. He decided he'd reserve judgment.

She came back in, carrying a plate with noodles that she had warmed up.

"Sorry, it's the only thing I have, Robin. Noodles… and coffee."

"Nothing wrong with that. Why Robin? And who eats noodles on a plate?" Yuri smiled to show he was only teasing.

"Oh… I don't have any bowls," She laughed. Yuri shoved noodles into his face; he was starving. "And, well, Robin sounds kinda heroic, don't you think?"

Yuri paused in mid bite. "I'm no hero."

"Sure you are! You saved me, turned my life around." She said. Yuri just shook his head and looked away, not able to meet her eyes. They were bright blue, and went well with her brown hair.

"That was one time. You don't know the things I've done." Some hero he was, letting innocent younglings die. Images of the younglings' twisted bodies appeared before his eyes. And Skywalker… Yuri clenched his hands into fists. How he hated Skywalker. Almost more than he hated himself.

He froze as the touched his chin lightly and tilted his head towards her. She leaned towards him, speaking so softly he could barely hear her. "Everybody's made some mistakes. But now you aren't that person anymore. You're Robin.

"And you're already my hero."

Yuri allowed himself to stare at her this time. She smelled wonderful…like…something he couldn't quite place.

"I didn't catch your name, what was it?" He asked. She smacked her forehead. "Sorry! I completely forgot! I'm Alysia*."

Yuri- no, _Robin_ stuck out his hand.

"I'm Robin, nice to meet you, Alysia."

* * *

**Leave a review, let me know how it was, eh? *Performs Jedi mind trick* _I will leave a review***_**

**Have a nice day! :D**


End file.
